1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a combined teapoy and footrest and in particular to one which can be easily converted from a teapoy to a footrest as desired and vice versa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional teapoy is simply a small legged stand for holding a tea service, while the conventional footrest is only a support for resting the feet on, thereby causing much inconvenience in use and wasting natural resources.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combined teapoy and footrest which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.